Don't Snatch the Keys!
by meowbooks
Summary: The dog with the keys and Pintel and Ragetti are the stars
1. Don't Snatch the Keys!

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean isn't mine.

**Don't Snatch the Keys!**

_The story of a dog and two pirates_

" Here you are, poochie. Yes, just sit here we us, eh? You don't want a bone do you? No!You're too smart for that. You're not giving up those keys..." coaxed the balding pirate Pintel from behind the cell bars of Fort Charles, Port Royale, Jamaica. The other prisoners were asleep. They we're always whistling and shouting "he-ere doggie!" enough to make anyone's ears hurt and reason enough to stay away. No, just stay nice and friendly-like, quiet, befriend him, don't be snatching away at the keys every instant. That was the way to do it…

"Grab it! Aw, Pintel-it's right there just takes it!"

"Get the key!"

"Ye have a death wish?"

"Snatch it!"

Annoying they were. Shouting again? When they were asleep they snored and when they were awake always a bother. Here they were trying to tell a man who had once crewed the Black Pearl what to do-hadn't they learned anything from the last time they had been behind those bars?  
Pintel rolled his eyes and ignored them, giving the Dog who was sitting close to the bars another scratch behind his furry ears. Clink! A sudden weight was in his hand, he glanced down-the keys! He took one glance around before placing them back in the Dog's mouth. Almost inaudibly he said,"Nice poochie...give 'em to me later eh?"  
He withdrew his hand behind the bars. The Dog held his head to one side, then scuttled back under the bench away from the cells.

Pintel shook Ragetti awake. "Wha..."

"Tonight, Ragetti."

* * *

**Note:** This will follow Pintel and Ragettiup to the point where they find the Pearl in Dead Man's Chest and it might follow the dog for a bit longer. Nomajor spoilers here, don't worry.This actually branched off of a role play for DMC and I've decided that I've neglected writing about the two pirates long enough. Plus, isn't the dog cute? 


	2. Early Morning Run

**Early Morning Run**

"Zzzz...cah...shhhh..."

Pintel looked over his shoulder through the bars to the next cell. Ah, finally! The annoying ones were asleep! He went to Ragetti and shook him, " Wake up!Why are you always sleeping anyhow?"

"Eh? Oh, is it that time already?"

"Yes, just wait a mo'..." Pintel crawled to the front of their cell and stuck his hand out, "Poochie...poochie...poo-chie!"

The Dog's head bobbed up off its paws, he knew that voice-it was that nice one who always scratched his ear! Dog crawled out from under the bench and scurried to the front of Pintel's cell.

"Ah! Good boy...did you sleep well? Yes, you're a good doggie, eh? Yes?" Pintel said encouragingly petting Dog on the head. No need to rush, there was plenty of night left.CLINK! Pintel smiled, "Aw, for me? Much appreciated!"

He stood up slowly, "Ragetti, take 'em and get us out."

"Why?" Ragetti asked taking the keys.

"I have to keep him happy-can't have him barking..." Pintel smiled at the dog who had so kindly given them his keys."Can we poochie?"

Ragetti slipped his hands through the bars, selected a key and tested them one by one. "I've got it!"

"Ssshhh! Don't wake 'em." Ragetti bowed and said ever so politely, "After you..."

"Thank you, kind sir!" Pintel whispered with a grin, bowed back, dropped the dog in Ragetti arms, and stepped out of the cell. Ragetti smiled at the dog and offered him his keys. The dog took them happy to oblige.The people in the little locked rooms _always_ wanted them and tried to snatch. It was nice to see one who shared.

They crept past the guard.Pintel stopped to stick his tongue out before silently chuckling and shuffling away."Exciting...we're like Sparrow!" whispered Ragetti.

"How are we like him?"

"We've just flown out of prison!"


	3. The Brave Pup

**The Brave Pup**

"Why do I have to hold the dog?" whined Ragetti as they scurried across the beach. Dog began licking his face, the prison keys still tucked between his teeth.

"I was clever 'nuff to get us out, you need to be clever 'nuff to listen!" Pintel snapped making sure the beach was clear, still running all the same.

"Can we stop running?" panted Ragetti. "I'm gettin' awful tired, holding the Bible and the dog-"

"Why d'you bring that?"

"You _told_ me to bring the poochie."

"Nevermind. Hurry up, yer goin' too slow! We only have a few more hours 'fore sun up."

"Why are we rushing?Why did we bring the dog? WHY DO-"

"Sssh! We're rushing 'cause sun up people start waking, we brought 'im 'cause he has the keys, and you have to hold him 'cause I told you to."

"How did you know that's what-"

"Yer too predictable."

"Oh..." nodded Ragetti looking at Dog, he looked up. "You did it again!"

"So how are we to find it?" Ragetti asked as they pushed the rowboat with the dog in it to the water.

"Firs' we ought to stock up on supplies-"Pintel looked up from what he was pushing, " Kingston you reckon?"

"What 'bout the dog?"

"We'll keep him."

"Keep him?"

"They won't have any keys. Serve them right." Pintel grinned thinking of the confusion. He pictured them shouting: _Where's the dog? Oh no! They've taken it! They've dog-napped him! Oh! Oh! Oh the poor,poor dog-what is to become of him?The brave pup...the stead fast protector...Oh dear, oh dear! _

"They prob'ly have spares." Ragetti commented interrupting Pintel's thoughts.

"Ruined a triumphant moment, you did." Pintel shook his head, "At least they'll be confused for a lit'le while."


	4. Before the Chase

**Before the Chase **

They were in Kingston their rowboat tied neatly to a post at the docks. Pintel was standing near some barrels and Ragetti was sitting on the ground with the dog in his lap. "I'm not stealing supplies!" he exclaimed stroking Dog's fur, not looking Pintel in the eye with his eye.

"How else are we to get them? Hop up and down, spin three times, and spit? Dream of drinks? Wish for fish?"

"_You_ steal it, then."

" It seems as if I'm the ones doin' ev'rything!" Pintel folded his arms and scowled. "That's not fair."

"Hmph.Neither is takin' something that not yers." grumbled Ragetti.

"It wouldn't hurt to help me."

"I'll be happy to help watch the poochie." The dog licked Ragetti's face."I think he likes me!"

Pintel rolled his eyes. "Fine." He sighed and turned to leave. Ragetti stood up, "Wait, I'm coming with you!"

"D'you wants to steal something or not?"

"Not."

"Then you don't need to be coming." Pintel turned and began to walk away. Ragetti slowly rose, took one step and-"STAY!" Ragetti frowned and sat back down, mumbling. He looked at the dog, "You like me don't cha?"

The dog blinked his brown eyes. "RUFF!" _Oh, course I do! You scratched my ears too! And when your eye falls out it's really funny. You're interesting! _The dog waited for a friendly sign. _Well? _

Ragetti frowned, "Eh?"

_Silly Wooden-eye Pirate, you don't speak dog. Oh, here have the keys again…_

Clink. _I think he does,_ thought Ragetti. Encouraged and pleased he patted the dog on his head.


	5. The Ghost

**The Ghost **

"Huzzah, huzzah, a marines' life for me! Huh-hm-hm…" hummed a brown haired, black hat wearing royal navyman with the surname of Murtogg. He'd learned the song from Mr. Sparrow when he was in the brig of the Dauntless. Murtogg had modified it of course, seeing as how he wasn't a pirate, at the moment nor did he intend to be. He was on holiday at the moment, off to meet a friend at Kingston.

"You!" shouted a voice. Murtogg stopped mid-step, he tilted his head towards the sound. It was a naval captain by the looks of him. "Me?"

"Yes! Guard these supplies. You're late." The captain ordered handing him a rifle. Murtogg stopped him as he turned to walk away. "No,no,no, sir. It's my day-"

"What's your name?" he cut in.

"Murtogg.But I just haven't changed yet, it's my day off and-"

"Mr. Murtogg, do you like your current occupation?"

"Yes but-"

"Good if you want to keep it guard these."

"But-" A lovely glare was given to him. "Yes sir."

"Good."

Pintel was watching from behind a barrel. _It's him._What luck! This would be easy. He searched around the supplies he was hiding behind and found a rope, then boldly strode in front of Murtogg.

"Hey!" Murtogg shouted tilting his rifle at him. A look of recognition, then his eyes grew wide.His rifle clattered to the ground. "Y-y-you- hanged!"

"What?" Pintel said a bit taken back. Oh, that was right. He was supposed to have been today. "Um, I WASSSSS! I'm- I'm a GHOSSST!" boomed Pintel trying to look scary he wiggled his fingers and swung the rope he had brought. "I'VE COME FOR YOU!"

"Ahhhh! No!"

"IT'S TOO LATE!"

"Please, please, I'm not suppose to die on my day off!" Murtogg begged. "Please Mister Dead Pirate, I'll do anything! ANYTHING!"

"ANYTHING?" Pintel shouted waving his arms a bit more and snarling.

"Yes, yes, anything!"

"ANYTHING?"

"Yes!" Trembled Murtogg.

"ANYTHING?"

"You're repeating yourself."

"NO, I'M NOT!"

Fearing he was angering the spirit Murtogg took off his hat and gingerly held it out."Do you want my hat?"

"NO! I WANT YOU TO-TO-TURN AROUND AND CLOSE YOUR EYES! NO LOOKING!"

" Thank you Mister Pirate!" Murtogg said gratefully doing as he was asked. Pintel grinned, selected a sack and filled it with food and other things. He tucked rope and bananas under his arms and started to walk away. Murtogg glanced behind him. _Ghosts don't need food. HEY_! He picked up his rifle and chased after him. "You're not dead!"

"Um, yes I am!" Pintel shouted back breaking into a run.

"No you're not! Give those things back!"

"Okay," Pintel turned and threw a box at him. It landed on Murtogg's toe.

"Ow, ow,ow!" He hopped on one foot after the pirate between every word he said, "That's-not-what-I-meant!" Hop. "HALT!"

"Why don't they ever say stop?" Pintel said quietly to himself.

"STOP!"

"Oh."

"THAT-" Hop. "HURT YOU KNOW!"

"I'm sorry!"

Murtogg stopped stunned and shouted, "Really?"

"Do roosters lay eggs?"

"Do roosters…hey!" Murtogg frowned and resumed the chase.

"Come on! Come on! Get up!" hissed Pintel as he ran back to Ragetti a bulging sack, a few things and water tucked under his arms or held in his hands.

"Poochie, go to the boat." Ragetti said quietly. The dog promptly hopped off into the boat, keys jangling and clinking with each step of his paws. He poked his head out of the boat to watch what was happening. _Oh! It's one of the red coat humans! Is he coming too?_ _I know that one! _The dog gave a welcoming bark_. HELLO JOE! _

"Good dog! Scare bad man away!" Ragetti smiled. _Silly pirate, his name is Joe not Badman. _

Pintel came to a stop and dropped a few things into Ragetti's arms."HURRY! Get in the boat!" he urged turning him around and pushing him towards it.

"You could say please!"

"Please will ye get your eye and the rest of you in the boat!"

"Much better."

"GO!"

"Alright, alright!"

They dropped their things in the rowboat, taking care not to drop anything on the dog, took up the oars, untied the line and rowed off into the Kingston harbor towards the sea. _Bye Joe! _


	6. Words

**Disclaimer: **Ideas are mine, but everything else belongs to the mouse.

**Words**

Surrounded by salt water, wood below, sun blazing above, no leafy green or stony grey in sight was where Pintel and Ragetti were bobbing along in a little rowboat, the dog snoozing inbetween.

"So what are we doin' again?" asked Ragetti rowing the oars.

"Tortuga, keep there a couple of days, ask 'round for a ship wit' black sails, then when we knowed where it is we get it!"

"Steal a ship?"

"Nah, you don't steal a ship-you-wots's that word?"

"What word?"

"The fancy one Sparrow always used."

"That was eleven years ago!"

"So? Do you know it or not?"

"Knot?"

"Yes do you or don't you?"

"Why are you talking about knots?"

"I'm not talking about nots, I'm talking 'bout whether you know or don't!"

"Know what?"

"Why do I even talk to you?"

"The dog doesn't speak English?"

"English?The dog speaks English." said Pintel rowing towards

"Oh it does Pintel, does it?"

"Yessss!"

"Well I ain't heard it." snickered Ragetti.

"_Wot_ I meant was Pooch here, " Pintel nodded towards the dog, "_understands_ it."

"Oh. Sorry." Ragetti said quietly.

"That's alright."


	7. Tortuga, Look!

**Tortuga, Look!**

"Pintel," Ragetti shouted. "Tortuga! Look! Look!" The two pirates smiled and began rowing eagerly towards the island.

The dog piped his head up, what was the Wooden eye Pirate so excited about? Hey! Trees!Land!

The two pirates rowed until they reached the shallows, then they climbed out and tugged the boat and the dog to the sand.

"We did it! We did it!" Ragetti shouted jumping and running across the sand.

"Tortuga..." Pintel shook his head as if he couldn't believe it. "You think it's the same as when we left it?" he asked grinning as he looked towards the lights of the town.

"One can only hope."

The dog leaped out of the boat, keys jingling, he bent his head down and sniffed the ground. _SAND! _He barked happily and started rolling around in it._ Hello! I missed you, I missed you, I missed you! Where have you been? It doesn't matter 'cause you're here, really, really here!_ He picked himself off and shook the sand out of his fur and bounded around. _No more boat, no more boat!_ _No more- _He froze. _There are cats over there…_ He tensed his muscles, ready to run, when he smelled something. _Meat! Ham? Beef? Turtle?_ _No…what is that?_

He turned around to see Pintel and Ragetti dancing and throwing sand. He yelped.

_The smell! It's smelly! Wooden-eye? Er-other Pirate? Can't you smell that?_

"Poochie?" Ragetti said puzzled as the dog ran off."Where's 'e going?"

"Dunno.Best follow him." Pintel watched as the dog scurried towards a fire on the beach where a tall man was roasting some meat.

"Right." Ragetti took off, "POOCHIE!Doggy!Wait! Wait for Ragetti!"


	8. What Is It?

**What is it?**

"POO-chie!Poochie!Wait fer me!"The dog froze mid-run and turned his head to peer at Ragetti. _What is it Wooden-eye? Do you know what the smelly is?_ Ragetti stopped on a dime-actually it was a sand dollar, but who keeps track of those sorts of things anyway? He bent down and scratched the dog behind the ear. "Aw, thank ye, Poochie!"

_ Yes, yes, what's the smelly? Tell ME! _Dog wagged his tail and looked up expectantly into Ragetti's eye. He let out another cheery, questioning bark that left Ragetti scratching his head. Pintel caught up with them and sat down in the sand catching his breath."Wat's the matter?" Ragetti tilted his head to one side and squinted at Poochie who repeated the question in his little bark. _Do tell! Wooden-eye, won't you please tell me? _Poochie sat at Pintel's feet and gazed up hopefully into his perplexed face. _You'll tell me right? He's just staring at me with his wooden-eye and the moving one._

"I think he's trying to tell us something." Pintel decided inching a bit away from Poochie who was attempting to poke him with his nose. _Of course I am silly! _

"What is it Poochie? Eh?"

"Tell ol' Pintel." responded Pintel. Dog tilted his head to one side, _That's a funny name..._

"I dunno...maybe he's just tired."

"Maybe he felt he had to protect us from the hand of evil and the grip of temptation." Pintel threw him a since-when-did-you-oh-nevermind-look. "What's that look? Oy, where's poochie?" Pintel stood up and joined Ragetti in twisting around in circles in the sand to search for him. They turned left, right, looked up, looked down, looked ahead and then finally, behind them.

"NO! Away from me pork!" It was a tall man who had sat next to a fire barbecuing meat. He was throwing up his hands trying to shoo Poochie away. _What is it? What is it? _

"GO! Leave it alone you mangy-" Poochie ran between his legs and sniffed curiously at the cooking meat. _It's the smelly smell! What is it? What is it?_ "Oh, no ye don't! Get! Get!"

"Poochie!" Pintel and Ragetti ran, kicking up sand and seashells. The tall man saw them, "Oh no! Not more of you! Get away! This is mine!"

"We just want the dog."

"He didn't mean anything by it!" Ragetti pleaded.

"Have yer dog! I don't want him!"

"Poochie, c'mere, poochie!" Poochie turned to look at them. _The smell! What is it?_

"What's that yer cooking anyhow?" The tall man glared at Ragetti, then paused, "You have a wooden eye."

"Uh..." he glanced at Pintel then back at the tall man, "Aye."

"Oh," the tall man stopped staring. "It's long pork. What's it to you?" The dog sniffed a bit more at this new information.

_Wooden-eye...this is not pork..._


	9. Thwack and Tell

**Disclaimer: **This bit of shine belongs to the mouse. See if you can spot what characters from another fanfiction I wrote have a mention. Okay, here is today's chapter...

**Thwack and Tell**

Poochie's ears drooped. He slowly walked to the tall man gave him a cautious sniff, and then sniffed the mysterious roasting meat. Poochie's eyes widened, he backed away from th fire, put his furry head on his paws, and blinked at the fire. The ring of keys was in his mouth.

"What's wrong with him?" Ragetti asked Pintel scratching his head,Poochie looked up. _Wooden-eye, you don't want to know…_

"I dunno, "Pintel rounded on the tall man, "What did you do with Poochie?"

"No, non, no! You can't! It's my meat! My long pork! Shoo! Shoo,shoo,shoo!" the tall man tried to wave them away with his hands.

"Giv' 'im back!" said Ragetti holding an oar threateningly, hands gripped onto the handle, arms ready to swing. The tall man pulled a flaming stick out of the fire, "My meat! My _delicious_!" Pintel looked at Ragetti. Ragetti looked at Pintel and nodded.

THWACK! A sharp bash on the head and tall man dropped the flaming stick, Ragetti kicked sand and put the stick out and Pintel scooped up Poochie.The two rescuers kicked up sand and disappeared into Tortuga.

"AHHH! You mangled meat! You got sand on my meat!" screeched the tall man sinking to his knees in the sand and pulling at his hair. Poochie barked over Pintel's shoulder. _You bad, bad, bad man! Goodbye! May fleas bite you and make you itchy!_

They didn't stop running until they sank down until two chairs at Soldier's Pub. Ragetti dropped his oar to the dirt covered floor. Pintel placed Poochie on the table. The dog was enjoying all the new things he could smell, hear, and look at. There was a rat nibbling on a piece of meat in the corner, a cat passed the front door, their were all kinds of smelly things, like rum, rotting teeth, stinky feet, and the pigs rolling in the mud outside were talking about how rude and strange people could be. It was much more interesting than Fort Charles.

_What an adventure!You two are so brave! I feel so tall! _He pranced around on the table top. _Wooden-eye that was_ _amazing! Bad-man swooshed the stick and you glared at him like "Arr! I'm a pirate!", then you just swung the wooden thing and kicked up all that sand and…wow! Oh, oh, and-um-Pencil, was it?You jumped over Bad-man and you picked me up and I wish, I wish I could run like you two! _

Clink! The dog happily gave Pintel the keys again. _Oh, he was mean!_ _Wasn't he? Wasn't he? _Pintel smiled, shrugged at Ragetti and gave the keys back.The dog gazed fondly at him _Oh Pencil, I wish you could speak dog._

"You're a good lil' dog, eh?" Ragetti smiled stroking his fur, "I wish y'could speak-erm-like us."

"Nevermind that!"said Pintel. "Now what we needs to do is find a ship…"

"Strangest thing! Black like it was burnt, sticking out of the sand, barnacled and in such an odd place. That Pelegottos' -what you call them's- island.Can't say the name for a million pieces of gold…"

Pintel whirled around in his chair, "Um, 'scuse me what's that you said?"


	10. Row Your Boat

**Disclaimer:** All things that you've seen in PotC belong to Disney.

**Row Your Boat**

"Oh, just a lil' leafy island west of this ol' rum drenched rock."

"Ah," smiled Pintel, "Would it be possible to row a bit to get to this island?"

"Well, yes I suppose you could, but-"Pintel scooped up Poochie, Ragetti followed and the three ran out, "-they say there is _cannibals _over-Now where did they go?" said the stranger looking up from his food.

"Young people! Didn't even stop to say goodbye!" sighed the stranger's friend. Poochie on the other side of the street with his keen hearing digested the new word. _Hm. What's a 'cann-ball', Wooden-Eye?_

"Wots the dog barkin' up now?" said Pintel impatiently as they rushed down the dirt road. Ragetti looked at Poochie, "Probably a cat or something."

_No,no Wooden-Eye…silly pirate! What's a cann-ball?Not a cat!_ Poochie gazed at Pintel hopefully. _What about you, Pencil? Do you know what a cann-bal is? Huh? Do you?_

"Into the boat, run to the boat, Pooch!" Pintel urged putting him onto the sand when they made it to the beach. Poochie barked happily and dashed towards the rowboat tied there. He jumped in and waited. The two pirates untied the boat and pushed it into the water. A bit impatiently Poochie asked again- he had done what _they_ had asked.

_What's a cannball?_


	11. The Sea is On His Side

**Dislcaimer**: The only thing I own is Poochie's voice and some of the ideas of what happened inbetween. AWE is out! I'm celebrating by updating this and Before the Shipwreck!

**The Sea is On His Side**

"Well, I say it was divine providence what escaped us from jail." sniffed Ragetti, holding the black book.

"And I say, it was me bein' clever."insisted Pintel rowing. The pirate looked at the dog, "Ain't that right, poochie?" Poochie silently looked back before going to the front of the rowboat.

_If you say so, Pencil. Why does Wooden Eye keep looking at the book?_

Poochie had often watched him look at the pages of the mysterious black book. He had hardly ever seen a book before, so intent and proud he had been of his duty as keeper of the keys. Many times, as the two pirates had rowed, Poochie cautiously sniffed it, trying to find what was so special about it and every time Ragetti would shoo him away. What perplexed him even more was that the symbols on the cover in gold were more strange than usual. They were on the bottom of the cover instead of the top and he didn't recognize them- usually Poochie could recognize things on books even if he didn't know what they meant.

"Pretendin' to read the Bible's a lie!" shouted Pintel interrupting Poochie's ponderings, "That's a mark against-" Pintel pointed upwards and Ragetti snapped the book closed. Poochie looked up, but didn't see anything. He looked forward. _Ahoy there silly pirates! Pencil! Wooden eye! Look, sand! Lovely sand for digging, lovely trees for scratching, sticks for tossing!_

"Look! There it is!" hooted Pintel happily. It was a black ship. What was so special about a black ship? Maybe things that were black like books and ships were magic. Poochie looked behind him. _Uh-oh. Time to make like fishes! _He dove into the water and swam to shore.

"What's got into 'im?" asked Ragetti. Pintel shrugged and laughed, "Must've seen a _cat_fish."

Ragetti sat for a moment, "Oh…hehehe! Stupid mongrel!"

_That's not very nice,Wooden-eye. _Poochie turned around in the sand, shivering water everywhere, keys securely in his mouth.SPLOOSH! The small rowboat overturned leaving the two pirates to trudge ashore, sputtering and spitting salt. _See? Even the sea agrees with me. _


	12. The Monkey

Disclaimer: Nope, a doodle it's not mine. I haven't forgotten this story. I've just been hit with the procrastinating bug. I need to update this, Shards of Crusty Glass, and one other fic. Bad, bad, bad, meowbooks! I'm terribly sorry...

The Monkey

_Wooden Eye, have you ever had a dream you didn't understand? Wooden eye? Wow..._Poochie moved his head to one side and watched Ragetti climb hand over hand like a monkey up the thick rope towards the tall black ship. _You're like a monkey. I met one of them once. It was little, smaller than a cat. There were pirates then too. They were being mean and chased people with pointy shiny sticks. I wasn't happy with the monkey so I growled at him and he scurried away and jumped onto a tall pirate's shoulder. The tall pirate had a big round hat with a feather in it. I was going to chase the monkey more, but then the big dark pirate with muscles came along. Then, I saw you two with the pretty lady wearing a gold--Are you listening?_

Poochie sat down on the sand and put his head down. Pintel was shouting at Ragetti again. Poochie sighed, looked up and saw a tiny figure darting amongst the Pearl's rigging. Ragetti batted it away.It screeched and threw a candle holder at him. Poochie jumped to all four paws and barked._YOU! You're the monkey! _

Monkey Jack snickered, swung down from a rope, and sat on the railing. He gazed down at Poochie and waved. _And you're the furry one. What brings you to my captain's ship?_

_PENCIL! _Poochie started tugging at Pintel's shoes._ The monkey's on the ship! The monkey's on the ship!_

"Get off you!" Monkey Jack smiled at Poochie's efforts. _They don't speak dog, silly. _

Poochie glared at the monkey and started barking once more. The monkey shook his head a toothy smile on his face. _Tsk. Tsk. Where are your manners? _Monkey Jack turned around, pounced back into the rigging and began making his way towards Ragetti. Poochie started jumping up and down, barking louder and louder.Monkey Jack readied himself to spring. Poochie's eyes widened. _Look out, Wooden Eye!_


	13. That's Not Fair!

Disclaimer: Nope, still isn't. :D

That's Not Fair!

The monkey pounced and took Ragetti's eye out-the wooden one of course. He sprang into the ropes above, the eye still in his mouth he flashed a toothy smile at the frustrated pirate.  
"Give it back!" Ragetti scrambled up the rigging after the grinning monkey. The capuchin perched himself half way up. He tilted his head to one side, slipped off his little vest, and tossed it at Ragetti's head. His foot slipped, he growled, threw the vest to the ground and lunged after him,"You ratty little-Arrg!" He swiped at Monkey Jack's tail.

_No, no, raggedy bones. It's mine! _Monkey Jack stuck his tongue out. _Bleh! _

_That's not very nice, Monkey!_ barked Poochie who was who still couldn't figure out how Wooden Eye managed to get on the ship.

_Can't fly little dog? Can't climb? Aww—_BANG! Monkey Jack dropped to the deck and Pintel stuck the pistol back in his belt."HAH!"

"You shot it!" said Ragetti climbing down.

_Pencil! _

"You wanted it…"

"But you _sho_t him!" frowned Ragetti leaning over the monkey and cradling it in his arms. "I'm sorry little—ARGGH!" Monkey Jack bit him on the arm, swiped the eye back and hopped off. Poochie growled a bit more: _That's not fair! _

_I think you lived in that jail too long little dog. _Monkey Jack turned around in circles and started singing:

_Round, round, wooden eye came to me. _

_Round, round, wooden eye is my prize… _

Ragetti ran back and forth across the deck trying to catch the musical monkey. Pintel stared. "How'd he do that?"

"The furry thing's still cursed!"

"Maybe if you ignored it and started getting the ship ready it'll get tired…"

"Good idea…" He started untying things and busying himself.

_You give that back, Monkey! _The monkey chose to ignore him and continued singing in his way. Ragetti didn't respond. After a few moments of a strange monkey silence Monkey Jack pulled off one of Ragetti's shoes. "HEY!"

"No, don't lose concentration! The mooring line! Pull loose the mooring line!"

_Round, round, wooden eye meant to be a treat. _

"Thief, thief, hairy little thief!" shouted Ragetti.

_Round, round, wooden eye meant for me to eat! _Crunch.

"No, no, don't bite it!" moaned Ragetti.

"How did you get it back last time?"

_GIVE IT BACK, MONKEY! _


	14. The Song

**Disclaimer:**December 29, 2007 I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to update. Much love to all my reviewers! I couldn't have finished this without you. Thanks guys.

**Our Chief **

"Our work's half done!,"shouted Gibbs running onto the scene, what remained of the Black Pearl's crew soon followed. They began boarding the ship. Pintel scrambled after them, smiled nervously and added, "That's 'cause we done it for you- we knew you were coming back for it!"

Poochie tilted his head to one side thinking_, I thought we were saving it_. Will stopped Gibbs and insisted they wait for Jack. Right on cue Jack Sparrow, current living deity of the Pelegostos, appeared flailing his arms, blue painted eyes wide, and his boots kicking up the grey sand. Will smiled. The Pelegostos stampeded after Jack. Will turned, "Time to go!"

Poochie seized up the situation. They were after the funny pirates! _No you don't you-very colorful, feathery, bone people!_ Poochie took off passing the painted pirate who said, "Good doggie!"

_Jack? Maybe if you had said that I would've given you the keys_, thought Poochie remembering.

"You can keep doing that forever-the dog is never going to move." It had been nice to see someone recognized he wasn't just any dog. He was a dog with noble responsibilities! Alas, all that was undone when later he tried to snatch the keys and called him a cur! Well, Poochie wasn't one to hold grudges especially against someone who had called him a good doggie...  
The dog planted his paws firmly in the sand and barked. _Grr! Back, back, cannonballs! Er...canary...codfish...BACK! _

The Pelegostos didn't seem to notice him until the black ship was sailing away. Only after their strange pleas for Jack subsided did Poochie realize. He was began advancing towards him._ Nice feather people, nice feather people...Oh dear!_

Poochie bolted into the forest. They shot little needles at him. One moment he was scurrying away on all fours, the next, he had a heavy hat on his head and he was sitting on a very large chair. He blinked and looked around. He spat a bone out of his mouth and picked up the keys that lay at his feet.

"Wainwright! Take a look--it's the dog!" Poochie looked to his left and saw unfamiliar faces trapped in a cage. They were looking curiously at him. They started looking through their pockets until one said, "Ah ha!" He held a piece of eight in his hand. He stuck a hand out of the bars and flipped the coin. It rang a familiar tune.

_The song has been sung from it's watery grave... Hm. I guess I have to save another pirate._

--

_ Fin._


End file.
